


Welcomed Cage

by 1V1



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: Dark Character, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drugged Sex, Forced Bonding, Forced Relationship, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Moon Milk, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 21:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1V1/pseuds/1V1
Summary: Mehtab has always wanted to have Valmeris under his control- and after a purchase of some contraband, he'll have just that, if Valmeris wants it or not.





	Welcomed Cage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sheason2000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheason2000/gifts).



It was lovely, the sight before him. Valmeris, bound, blindfolded, his arms tied behind his head and body upright on his knees while his cock dripped every so slightly, waiting for touch, for the pleasure of release. Mehtab smiled at his lover, so trusting, so willing- so ready to be broken and remade. Bitten had laid the foundations, forcing the man to yield and give into his desires to the point he couldn’t deny them even if he’d have wanted to. But with the gentle coaxing and the every comforting touch and affection Mehtab offered, the hedonistic man had won the trust of the affluent french noble, exiled for his ‘perversions’ which were honestly tame compared to that which lurked in the neath.

Creatures like him, who held a brush in the milky yellow liquid, ready to paint his lover so he’d become unmade.  
“Valmeris.” Mehtab crooned. “You trust me right?” The man gasped as Mehtab;s fingers ran over his collar bone and sending the man into another fit of shivers, his cock throbbing, another bead of pre-come sliding down his shaft.  
“Yes,” He replied, breathy, tongue going out and wetting his lips, “Yes, Mehtab, I do. Please, please, I want-”  
“Shhh.” A finger dipped in the moon milk was pressed to Valmeris’s lips before it was pushed pash, coating his tongue in the sticky fluid. “I know what you want- your need. I promise, you’ll enjoy tonight’s game.”  
Eager, so trusting, Valmeris suckled on the digit, cleaning it of the drug unknowing just what he was doing, what he was going to suffer. The clink and clatter of the brush against the glass jar filled the otherwise silent room, and the soft sticky bristles of the brush painted Valmeris’s lips a pale yellow, which he licked away, earning a playful tut from his lover.  
“Now now, let me work- I want to make you my masterpiece after all.” His smile was knowing- he was going to break his lover, make him new as well. Ruin him for anyone else, his darling would have no one else, he’d never look elsewhere- just at him, all his attention and adoration and pleasure would belong to him. To use, to abuse- and he’d be able to keep his beloved by his side forever. 

Whorls and dots decorated his skin, pale marked by a soft yellow that glistened in the candlelight. How long did he take to paint Valmeris? It was hard to say, the candle had gone down a few marks- but it had been worth it, so see him covered in his future chains so elegantly. Mehtab was almost tempted to lick it off himself- But that wouldn’t do at all. He had no desire to be devoted to anyone but himself. And of course, his beloved. It was why he’d elected to do this after all, Valermis needed stability, he needed a way to not worry over his choices- and what better way was there than to take choice from him?

Setting the used jar of moon milk down, Mehtab gave his command, pleased to see Valmeris’s cock still hard.  
His eyes closed, waiting, expectant, Mehtab made sure nothing would be between him as Valmeris’s gaze at the man would open his eyes. As a precaution, he had tea leaves on hand in case he needed a bit of a ‘clarification’ on just who and what his dear noble was to obsess over. “My dove,” Mehtab said, lifting his chin so he’d be looking right at his own face. “Look at me.” 

Perfection. 

The soft gaze lingered for but a second- then his pupils were blown wide, drowning out color as Valmeris succumbed to the moon milk. His breathing became heightened, his entire body began to shake as his mouth moved.  
“Mehtab, Mehtab, oh Mehtab, please-” The man who’d manipulated his lover to become a mindless obsessive creature smiled as he held his face- kissing lips lightly as Valmeris whimpered, tears in his eyes. He was being given affection, attention by the object of his devotion. Nothing would surpass the euphoria that was Mehtab’s presence, his touch, such were the now broken and drugged thoughts of Valmeris’s new state of being. Nothing to him would surpass Mehtab’s smile.

Then the man pushed him away and stood.  
“Valmeris?” He called, and even before the last syllable left his lips, the frenchman was scrambling up, desperate to see his beloved.  
“Mehtab-” His whine was music to Mehtab’s ears, and he closed his eyes, humming in delight. The moon-milk had done it’s work- now to just remove the sticky trails he’d painted on and replace them with something better. His perverse ceremony was half over, there was only a little left to do.  
“Get up my dove- it’s time to show all of London who you belong to.” He didn’t fight being picked up, being taken and made to stand still. In fact, Mehtab mused how he must love it, being the focus of Mehtab’s undivided attention. Not to mention Mehtab’s ever increasing lust. Every so often he couldn’t help himself, touching the beautiful erection his lover and pet sports, dragging a crying orgasm from him from touch and willing submission. Valmeris’s leg shook, his eyes rolled back but he obeyed much to Mehtab’s delight. He is so good his dove, so lovely.  
And as the ink sunk into his skin, mixing with the moon milk, Mehtab looked at Valmeris, once so proud and refined, reduced to a simpering man, bleeding from the many needles that have broken through is skin with white ink, mixed with the sticky drug that would forever keep him beholden to Mehtab. Perfect, Mehtab mused, his dove was now perfect.

How many days did he spend, marking Valmeris as his? A few days? A week? A month? It mattered little. He enjoyed them- testing the limits of Valmeris’s sanity, his own life- closing the door to prepare a bath, walking out of the room or his sight while he was tied on their bed, blind folding him as he was used for Mehtab’s pleasure. A few times he’d worried he’d pushed too far, once his dove’s sweet heart nearly stopping, but a swift thrust of his palm to the man’s chest spared them both agony that day. 

But Mehtab adored what he’d done. What Valmeris was now- they would go out together, Valmeris holding his hand or arm like he was a shameless man, never looking at anyone else, never caring for anything but Mehtab’s presence, his pleasure. He’d learned so long as Mehtab was pleased, he would always see him, always be near him. So on occasion, Mehtab would scowl or frown- and his dear Valmeris would sink to his knees, looking up at him so sweetly-  
His cock swallowed by the man who once had abhorred performing such an action. Mehtab loved the way he choked so happily on it, how he’d cry, gagging himself, swallowing him deeply and staring up, wordlessly begging for more. And more Mehtab gave him, grabbing his hair and using his throat like a red stockinged whore. The fact Valmeris was now so bold he’d do so outside on the street, hidden in shadows where they might be caught and seen filled the man with a thrill. 

His dove was trained. His pet was perfect. His love cared for nothing but him.

How he loved Valmeris, his smile, his laughter, even in his moon milk formed state he still was so perfect- the white tattoos of Mehtab’s people looked exotic and erotic on his already pale skin. Ghost marks, love lines that traced his body with the finesse of an artist’s brush. 

He kisses them when they make love, traces them with his fingers when they sleep.

And oh, how they made love! Before, it was a bit hard to bring Valmeris to tears, making him beg and cry for release and pleasure- now, he fell into himself, weeping in joy at each of Mehtab’s touches. Pain or pleasure, Mehtab’s fingers were heaven sent to Valmeris and when the man thought to pleasure the noble? Oh how he sang! Sweet songs of surrender and submission- sweet salty tears that made Mehtab’s cock harden like steel to see.  
Fucking Valmeris was his taste of sunlight again- the way he was so tight for him, always ready and willing- he’d even managed to train the former aristocracy to take to wearing a plug at all hours, just to keep himself stretched for Mehtab’s ease of use at any given moment. 

It was perfect- Mehtab could bend Valmeris over and take him as he pleased. There was not a single surface where he hadn’t defiled Valmeris on within the month- and eventually he began to take his love to clubs and certain locations where their activities were… encouraged. What fun they had- Valmeris, his ass used by strangers, his cock milked without end as Mehtab sat by, cooing praise, his pet happy so long as he could see his love. 

Tonight was special- It was his pet’s birthday.  
“Valmeris.” Mehtab held out the gift, delighted when the man simpered, the cock cage preventing his erection from fully forming. It was so cute, how such simple things now made his lover so close, so aroused. Affection, attention- Valmeris was his slut, his whore, his pet- his perfect dove.

The gift was unwrapped and the once proud noble began to babble, crying in joy. “Mehtab, thank you, thank you, please, please, I want it. I need it, don’t tease me, don’t-”  
As the collar clicked into place, Mehtab cupped the face of his love.  
“It’s alright my dove.” The flask of milky yellow liquid hung in his face- “I’ll never let go.”

His dove sang so sweetly, locked in a cage it would never want to leave.


End file.
